deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Iron Men Challenge: Ned Kelly vs Jim Miller
In an era where high-caliber guns replaced armored warriors and knights in battle, these two warriors showed the world the importance of the term "invincible" in overcoming any obstacles in their way. So today on Deadliest Warrior, we will be pitting two real-life armored avengers in a literal Iron Men Contest, to decide which of these two 19th century Knights In Shining Armor is deadliest. Ned Kelly: Australian bushranger, who became both a bloodthirsty outlaw and a justice-seeking revolutionaire! vs Jim Miller: Old West assassin, who literally painted the West red with blood for the right price! These two legendary forefathers of modern body armor were tough, gritty and ultimately bulletproof. But only one will be crowned... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Ned Kelly Edward "Ned" Kelly (June 1854/June 1855 – 11 November 1880) was an Irish Australian bushranger. He is considered by some to be merely a cold-blooded cop killer — others, however, consider him to be a folk hero and symbol of Irish Australian resistance against the Anglo-Australian ruling class. Kelly was born in Victoria to an Irish convict father, and as a young man he clashed with the Victoria Police. Following an incident at his home in 1878, police parties searched for him in the bush. After he killed three policemen, the colony proclaimed Kelly and his gang wanted outlaws. A final violent confrontation with police took place at Glenrowan on 28 June 1880. Kelly, dressed in home-made plate metal armour and helmet, was captured and sent to jail. He was convicted of three counts of capital murder and hanged at Old Melbourne Gaol in November 1880. His daring and notoriety made him an iconic figure in Australian history, folklore, literature, art and film. Weapons Short= Beaumont–Adams Revolver The Beaumont–Adams revolver is a double-action revolver originally adopted by the British Army in .442 calibre (54-bore, 11.2mm) in 1856, many were later converted to use centrefire cartridges. In the time where single-action revolvers reigned supreme, the Beaumont Adams was unique for being one of the only successful double-action revolver of its time. * 442 or 54-bore (For the purpose of this match, the pistol will be cartridge converted for fairness) * 5-round magazine * 190 m/s muzzle velocity * 35 yards effective range |-|Mid= Colt Revolving Rifle The Colt Revolving rifle was an early repeating rifle made by Colt. The rifle was fired the same way as a single-action revolver by cocking the hammer, which revolves the cylinder and chambers a new round before firing. Although a radical new design, there were problems that came from the rifle, such as chain-firing (which was fixed by the time metallic cartridges were invented) and hot gases that would come out of the cylinder and burn the user's arm. In order to prevent this, users generally fired the weapon one-handed, which made it inaccurate and impractical as a rifle. * 6 rounds * .36-.44 caliber * Cartridge converted |-|Long= Spencer Rifle The Spencer rifle was a manually operated lever-action, seven shot repeating rifle produced in the United States by three manufacturers between 1860 and 1869. It was fired by cocking a lever to extract a used case and feed a new cartridge from a tube in the buttstock. Unlike most lever-action rifles, the hammer had to be manually cocked in a separate action before the weapon could be fired. * .56-56 Spencer rimfire * 7-round magazine * 284 to 315 m/s * 500 yards (effective range) |-|Special= Sawn-Off Snider Enfield The Snider Enfield Carbine was a short-barrel model of the famous Snider–Enfield breech-loading rifle. Like the rifle, the carbine is operated by cocking the hammer, then flipping the block out of the receiver to the right by grasping the left mounted breech block lever, and then pulling the block back to extract the spent case. There was no ejector, so the firer lifted the case out or, more usually, turned the rifle upside-down to allow the case to drop out. (Perhaps even more usually, the firer then shook the weapon vigorously to dislodge hot cartridges or those fouled by dust or grime.) Ned Kelly carried a carbine which he called "Betty". It was given to him by bushranger Harry Power to whom he'd been 'apprenticed' as a teenager, and was supposed to be one of his favorite weapons, though he quit using it later on in life. Although a carbine, the barrel has been sawn off to the point that it was as compact as a pistol, and probably had the same range as one. * .577 Snider * 400 m/s (initial round muzzle velocity) * 10 rounds/minute |-|Armor= Kelly Armor The now famous and legendary Kelly armor was used by the Kelly gang during their last stand at Glenrowan. The gang's armor was made of iron a quarter of an inch thick, and consisted of a long breast-plate, shoulder-plates, back-guard, aprons and helmet. Ned Kelly's armor was tough, able to survive barrage after barrage of rifle and pistol fire from the police. It survived more than 17 bullets, none of which have penetrated, as well as having a psychological advantage to scare off enemies. While it was bulletproof, it also had many flaws. The armor was 44 kg heavy and it didn't protect the legs and arms. His shoulder plates prevents him from aiming his rifles on the shoulder, forcing him to shoot them inaccurately from the hip instead. His helmet also limited his visibility and breathing, which was the reason why he failed to kill a single person when he went down gun blazing with his armor. Jim Miller James Brown Miller (October 25, 1861 - April 19, 1909), also known as "Killin' Jim", "Killer Miller" and "Deacon Jim", was an American outlaw and assassin of the American Old West said to have killed 12 people during gunfights - perhaps the most of his era. Miller was referred to by the alias Deacon Jim by some because he regularly attended the Methodist Church and he did not smoke or drink. Miller's first murder was the killing of his brother in law when he was just a teen. However, some reports said that his first victims was his grandparents, which he killed when he was just 8 years old. In his adulthood, he became an assassin working for the Clements gang in McCulloch County, Texas. He also started working as a Pecos lawman to cover his business as a hired gun. From 1890 to 1904, he killed a large number of men, using cunning and stealth to murder his quarry. He is however, remembered in Old West history for his confrontations with a lawman named Bud Frazer. In at least two occasions, Frazer ambushed and shot Miller multiple times but the assassin was saved by a bulletproof breastplate hidden in his frock coat. Miller would then ambush Frazer later on and shot him in the head with a shotgun. In 1904, the law finally caught on Jim Miller, and large mob took him and others into a barn and lynched them. Miller's last words was "let er rip!" as he voluntarily hanged himself from his makeshift gallows. Weapons Short= Colt Peacemaker The Colt Single Action Army revolver, also known as the Colt Peacemaker, is a single-action revolver developed in the 1870's for U.S. military use. A legendary pistol that saw action in the Indian Wars, Range Wars, Mexican Revolution until the Philippine-American War, it became famous for appearing in numerous Western shows as the principal weapon of gunslingers in a gunfight. * .45 Long Colt * 6-round cylinder * 290 m/s * 25 yards (effective range) |-|Mid= Coach Gun The double barrel shotgun was one of the popular weapons used in the Old West, from lawmen, stagecoach messengers to outlaws and bandits. It was also Jim Miller's favorite weapon, having used it many of his assassinations. He was a great marksman with it, able to headshot his victims when they least expect it. * 2-round magazine * 12 gauge buckshot |-|Long= Winchester Rifle The Winchester Rifle was a series of lever-action rifles that were one of the first firearms to be repeating rifles, they are also commonly known as "The Gun That Won The West". One of the most famous firearms in the Old West, the gun was known for its rugged durability, accuracy and speed. * .44-40 Winchester (10.8x33.3mm) * 15-rounds magazine * 379 m/s * 200 yards (effective range) |-|Special='Sharps Carbine' A legendary weapon from the Civil War that changed warfare forever, the Sharps carbine was a state of the art weapon that had a falling back design that was faster to load and fire than traditional muzzle-loading weapon. Indians favored them for their stopping power and effectiveness on horseback, and it was a common weapon in Indian conflicts following the Civil War. * . 45-70 Government * 487 m/s (initial round muzzle velocity) * 8-10 rounds/minute |-|Armor= Frock Coat Breastplate Jim Miller became a legend in the American Old West for wearing a bulletproof breastplate, that was strong enough to survive being emptied upon by pistols. The armor was hidden in Miller's large frock coat so that no one would ever knew that he wore it. Also, the breastplate was light and comfortable enough for Jim Miller to wear even as he walked around town or travel throughout the frontier all day. The only problem was that it only protected his whole torso and nothing else. While no bullet can penetrate the armor, Miller can still feel the pain and the knock back force of being shot. X-Factors Experience Both outlaws had their own share of colorful adventures and battles. Ned Kelly was a successful bank robber who can escape just as fast as he can show up in town. However, he's only been to at least two large gunbattles (not counting the Sheritt assassination which was an ambush), and so far has only killed at least two people in his lifetime. Jim Miller was both a lawman and an outlaw. He was a proficient assassin who killed at least 12 people, which include both lawmen and experienced gunmen, either from ambushes or straight-up gunfights. Physicality An easy win for Ned Kelly. Even when he was still a kid, Ned Kelly was noted for being taller and better built than the children of his own age. By the time he was an adult, he can go toe-to-toe and outwrestle anyone stupid enough to fight him (ehem Fitzpatrick). Hell, during the Battle of Glenrowan, he tanked bullets and attempts of the police to subdue him. Miller on the other hand was quite the opposite. Although he was noted for his marksmanship, he had little feats of hand-to-hand combat, and was actually frail and not that physically built. So in a fistfight Ned Kelly would have esily beaten the small Jim Miller to a pulp. Tactics These two men became legends in their own rights from using their head as much as their brawns. Ned Kelly robbed banks under the noses of the bumbling Victorian police. If they did pursue him, his knowledge of the outback allowed him to hide and get the drop on them, before killing them. Hell, there was a even time when he could have been the leader of Australia's great revolution if he only accepted the offer. However, in his last gunfight, he and his gang got careless by allowing one of their captives to escape and warn the police of their plan, which lead to their downfall. Jim Miller was a smart and cunning assassin himself. He used stealth, a vast array of contacts and reconnaiscance to track down his victims and kill them. If he was captured, his sly tongue can get him out of the court and jail in no time. And he also used his reputation alone to scare away his victims by using either intimidation and attacking their psyche. However, he too became overconfident that he can escape anything and got lynched as a result. Notes * Battle takes place in a small rural town, with lots of buildings, wagons and crates for cover. Houses can also be occupied and turn into fortresses if needed. * Ned Kelly will have 4 bushrangers with him while Jim Miller will have 4 assassins. However, only these two men will be wearing armor in the fight. * Votes must be complete with weapon and x-factor edges. I decide whether a vote is acceptable or not. ** Please note that I didn't add muzzle velocity or range for the special rifles category because I couldn't find any of these information for the carbine models. If some of you voters know, then feel free to share it in your edges. * Voting ends next week on July 30 or when I get enough votes. Battle Ned Kelly: Jim Miller: It was late afternoon when the citizens of an isolated Australian town, noticed five men on horseback entering their town. All of these men were heeled with all sorts of firearms strapped to their horses, like they were out going to fight a war. The alarmed but curious townsfolk watched anxiously as these men arrived at the front of the bank. They unholstered their weapons and quickly went inside. One of the men stayed outside, and when he saw the nervous townsfolks watching and waiting for what seems to be an upcoming bank robbery, he turned his horse and approached them. This man was a giant, with a large bushy beard of the archetypal Australian, and in his body was strapped a large piece of metal armor that glistened under the sun. That man was none other than Ned Kelly, the most wanted man in Australia. “Good afternoon ladies and gents,” Kelly said with a deep, almost booming voice, as he brandishes his colt revolving rifle. “Nothing to worry about ‘ere. We’re just some folks getting our withdraw.” Then suddenly, gunshots were heard and bullets started flying out of the bank. The people then ran away from the bank in terror as Ned Kelly watched them calmly from behind. Kelly then yelled at the fleeing townsfolks while waiving his rifle, “I apologize for wha’ever you saw but like you we’re just some folks trying to make ends. We don’t have quarrels with you decent folks, but if you try to fight back we will kill you all!” And those words were enough for the people to quickly haul ass out of the town, leaving the place only empty and silent. The shootout soon stopped and the four men got out of the bank carrying large bags of money. Just one robbery was enough for Ned Kelly to turn one settlement into a ghost town. Feeling safe, the bushrangers went for their horses and tied their weapons and bags full of money. Ned Kelly came down from his horse to help them out. However, the busy bushrangers didn’t notice when an armed group of five men suddenly appeared right behind them, wearing duster coats and Stetsons which suggested that they were Americans. One of them was actually the infamous assassin Jim Miller, who was in Australia today for both business and pleasure. One of the American assassins aimed his Sharps at the bushrangers and fire. One was hit right in the abdomen and fell down holding his gaping chest and screaming. Ned Kelly and the others heard the shot, and when they saw the assassins aiming their guns at them, they tried to run away and find cover as fast as they can. But Jim Miller aimed his shotgun and shoots of the bushrangers in the leg, blowing his calf and putting him down on the ground yelling in pain. Coldly and calmly, Miller approached the poor wounded man in the open before yelling at the retreating Ned Kelly, “So you’re the famous Ned Kelly I’ve been hearin’. Well Mr. Ned mah name is Jim Millah and some of your English friends from the bank corporations hired me to put you in permanent retirement.” He then aims his shotgun at the crying Aussie before pulling the trigger and blowing his whole head off, leaving only a decapitated body. Jim Miller slowly backs away to the other assassins in cover while reloading his shotgun. “I’m really honored to meet you Mistah Ned. I really do. Highly obliged. But to be honest, while I like your badass beard you don’t look too much to me,” he said as he signaled his assassin to encircle the whole town and trap the bushrangers before they can escape. Ned Kelly on the other hand, puts on the rest of his armor including his helmet, and tells his men to hold their ground. He then yells “Go to Hell and kiss’s Satan’s arse you yankee piece of shite!” before firing his rifle at Miller. The assassin only smiles at him before disappearing into the town's alleyways. As the assassins tried to look for the bushrangers in the alleys, the Aussies suddenly ambushed them from the windows of a building and killed two of the unsuspecting yanks. The others soon ran back cursing and looking for cover as the bushrangers happily fired at them. One assassin soon turned his rifle his Winchester rifle around and hit one of the bushrangers in the neck. The assassin continued firing at the remaining bushranger, and the Winchester rifle's sheer rate of fire overwhelemed the bushranger and soon pinned him down. With his window cover starting to be blasted to bits by the American rifle, the bushranger turns towards the exit as fast as he could. The bushranger finally got out of the building, and when the assassins saw him they instantly gave chase. As the yanks run towards him in excitement, they suddenly crash against what felt like a big wall of steel. The assassins, who were on the floor with their heads still shaking in pain, couldn’t believe their eyes at what they're seeing standing right in front of them. The devil himself, clad from head to waist with gleaming steel armor, appeared from the dusty air and looking at them in contempt. Shocked and utterly scared out of their souls, the assassins tried to shoot at the metal man with their rifles and pistols but the bullets only bounced off of him. The assassins soon ran out of ammunition, and the metal man, who was actually Ned Kelly in armor, aimed his Betsy rifle and shot one of the assassins in the head, killing him. The other screamed and tried to crawl away as fast as he could from this behemoth. But Ned Kelly raised his Betsy carbine while shouting in rage, “You think you can come in here and murder anyone for money? You think of yourselves as tourists happily murdering decent Australian folks like game? You will pay for what you did!” He then starts to bloodily and painfully bludgeon the assassin with his rifle. He bashed at his lower spine, splitting it in two and causing immense pain on the yank. He bashed at his bones, breaking both ribs and limbs. And as the assassin turn around crying in pain, Ned Kelly then bashes at him again in the gut, making the assassin spit blood. Then Ned Kelly finishes him off with a powerful swing to the face, popping one of eyes and sending it flying on a home run. Ned then throws away his carbine and draws his Adams. The other bushranger was still on the run, now lost and confused as he tries to find his way back to the horses. Jim Miller suddenly appeared right in front of him and yells “Peekaboo!!!”, surprising the bushranger and making him fire his Adams revolver in reflex. The bullet hits Jim Miller in the sternum and the assassin staggers back in pain. Seeing this, the bushranger took the opportunity and emptied his revolver straight to Miller’s chest. The assassin took all the bullets and fell down on the dusty floor. However, the bushranger couldn’t believe his eyes when Jim Miller just laid down there laughing, even though he swore that he hit him multiple times. "Buddy, it seems that this is not your lucky day," Jim Miller said while laughing like a psychopath. Little did the bushranger know that Miller was actually wearing a bulletproof breastplate that stopped the bullets, and the laughing assassin just stood back up right in front of the awed bushranger, before cutting him in half with both barrels of his shotgun. Jim Miller, still giggling like a psychopath, slowly limps away back to the town’s bank in search of Ned. Fortunately for him, Ned was already there waiting for him in the open. Now, as the dust and wind settles and a tumbleweed rolls between them, the stage is set for a final showdown between the two. “You… slimy… whore-born bastard! I’ll cut your head off!” Ned Kelly shouted at Jim. Jim Miller on the other hand couldn't believe this. He was now busy staring at this thing right in front of him encased in steel armor and plates. "Magnificent..." he said in daze not minding Ned shouting at him in anger. Ned Kelly then wasted no more time and fires his pistols at Jim Miller. The assassin managed to duck and dodge the bullets. Some did hit Miller but his armor manage to protect him, and the assassin fired back at Ned Kelly with his shotgun. The buckshot however only bounces off of Ned, slightly pushing him back, but nonetheless didn’t penetrate. Ned Kelly continues to fire his revolvers but Jim Miller keeps changes from cover to cover and dodging the bullets, soon starting to run circles around the armored bushranger while taking pot shots with his shotgun. Ned Kelly tries to keep up with Jim Miller but the assassin was too quick, and his armor kept him pin down under one spot in the open. “Whatsammater Ned? Can’t catch me?” Jim taunted as he dodges and rolls around Ned Kelly. “Bullocks!” Ned Kelly cursed as his bullets missed Jim at every turn. Then, as Ned’s pistols finally became empty, Jim quickly shoots Ned Kelly right at the pelvis, blowing up a huge chunk of it. Ned Kelly fell on the ground crying in pain as Jim Miller discards his shotgun and approaches him with his Colt pistol. He then sits down besides the downed Ned and puts the barrel of his pistol right in Ned’s left eye. “Any last words Mistah Ned?” Jim asked. Ned Kelly just closes his eyes and sighs, “Well… such is life," before Jim Miller pulls the trigger and finally ends the bushranger’s life. Winner: Jim Miller Expert’s Opinion Experts believes that Jim Miller won because of his better weapons which offer faster rates of fire than Ned’s. While the Kelly armor was undoubtedly more durable, experts still believed that Miller’s armor was better because it was lighter and more maneuverable. Add also the fact that Miller had the experience advantage on Ned Kelly since he was an assassin who killed more people than the bank-robbing Ned. Category:Blog posts